warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 19
Hoofdstuk 19 Ada volgde Sparster naar zijn hol."Stormpoot, jij mag al gaan slapen. Ga maar naar je eigen hol." Stormpoot knikte wezenloos en strompelde naar de hoek van het kamp."Ada, jij kunt me vertellen waar jullie waren en wat jullie gedaan hebben, sinds Stormpoot niet in staat lijkt te zijn dat te doen." Ada knikte onrustig. Toen begon ze haar verhaal. Ze vertelde over de verdwenen SterrenClan en hoe Stormpoot en Sneeuwzang hen terug wilden brengen. Ze vertelde hoe zij meemocht met hen, over de hindernissen en wie de SterrenClan had vermoord. Over hoe Sneeuwzang zich had opgeofferd. Maar ze had nog veel meer te vertellen."Ik heb Krijgersbloed." miauwde ze."Bij de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht waren er twee katten; Hazel en Adelaar. Adelaar was geboren als een bergkat. Hij en een paar andere katten uit de bergen gingen daar weg om een nieuw leven te beginnen als eenlingen in de hooglanden dicht bij de woudterritoria. Hij ontmoette Hazel daar, en ze werden verliefd. Maar Hazel stierf kort na de geboorte en Adelaar moest voor ze zorgen. Dat duurde niet lang want hij stierf ook toen hij onbewust in een ravijn viel tijdens het jagen. Dus werden zijn kittens geadopteerd door een andere poes en zij en haar zus waren halfclan. Die poes bracht de kittens groot. Haar zus ging bij de Clans leven. De SchaduwClan om precies te zijn. Is er een al eerder eenling geweest hier die zich bij de Clan voegde?" Sparster's ogen werden groot."Vlierhart!" zei hij."Vlierhart is de zus van die pleegmoeder! Maar wie zijn dan de geadopteerde kittens? Ze waren dus halfbloeden uit de Stam der Waterstromen, half Stamkat en half eenling, niet?" Ada knikte."Ik... ik en mijn zusje..." miauwde ze."Wij zijn de jongen van Hazel en Adelaar! Ik heb krijgersbloed in mijn aderen, daarom.. daarom was ik ook deel van de profetie! Jij wist het! Jij wist dat ik een deel van de profetie over de Storm was, maar toch heb je mij nooit zo geïsoleerd als Stormpoot... waarom?" Sparster boog zijn hoofd."Je hebt gelijk, ik wist dat jij ook in de profetie zat. Maar je was een kleine, weerloze eenling. Stormpoot was getraind door een van onze beste krijgers, door een commandant. Hij was een groter gevaar voor de Clan dan jij." Ada legde haar oren in haar nek."Stormpoot is niet gevaarlijk! Hij heeft de Clans gered!" zei ze opstandig. Sparster knikte."Inderdaad, en daarom hoop ik dat hij mij vergeeft. Hij kan terug gaan naar het leerlingenhol en praten met wie hij wilt. Hij mag het kamp uit wanneer hij wilt, maar als hij ook maar in één opzicht gevaarlijk lijkt voor de Clan, zal ik niet aarzelen om hem te verbannen." Ada knikte. Daarmee moest ze het maar doen."Jullie zijn heel dapper geweest." zei Sparster om een nieuwe conversatie aan te slaan."Sneeuwzang's offer zal niet vergeten worden en we zullen haar eren. Het is dus ook tijd voor Heemstpoot om haar volledige naam te verdienen. Ik wil je een aanbod doen, Ada." Ada keek hem vragend aan."Wil je een echte Clanleerling worden? Je hebt uiterste loyaliteit getoond aan de SchaduwClan en je hebt de ziel van een krijger. Je bent meer dan welkom hier. De keuze is geheel aan jou." Ada knipperde verrast met haar ogen."Ja!" zei ze."Ik zou het een eer vinden om een deel van jouw Clan te worden!" Sparster glimlachtte tevreden."We zullen het morgen overleggen met de rest van de Clan. Ik moet ieders acceptatie hebben om van jou een echte leerling te maken. Laten we hopen dat het meezit." Ada knikte."Zijn er verder nog dingen gebeurt?" Sparster knikte."Meidoornlicht bleek al één maan zwanger te zijn kort nadat jullie vertrokken. Midden in deze Bladkaal is ze bevallen van vier gezonde kittens, één poesje en drie katertjes. Ze heten Heidekit, Beukkit, Wilgkit en Voskit." Ada glimlachtte."Kan ik ze later bezoeken?" vroeg ze."Natuurlijk." antwoordde Sparster."Ook is Vlekkepoot gebeten door de slang die ze aanviel tijdens haar krijgersproeven..." zei hij."We hebben een hele nacht gerouwd, maar ze is naar de SterrenClan gegaan met een krijgersnaam. Ze wordt herinnerd als Vlekkestorm." Ada voelde verdriet jegens de Clan en Lijsterzang, Vlekkepoot's moeder."O... dat spijt me. Het moet moeilijk zijn voor Heemstpoot deze tijden. Eerst haar zus en nu haar mentor." Sparster knikte."Over een paar dagen is het ook tijd voor Lijsterzang's tweede nestje om leerlingen te worden, en ongeveer twee manen daarna neem ik aan dat Hyacintpoot krijger moet worden en tegelijkertijd Zeggepoot en Natpoot. Zij zijn broer en zus, misschien wist je dat nog niet." Ada schudde haar hoofd."Nee, dat wist ik niet. Fijn om te horen! Kan ik nu gaan, Sparster?" haar leider knikte."Je kunt in het leerlingenhol trekken. Onze leerlingen zijn beleefd, te vertrouwen en vriendelijk, dus ik neem aan dat je veilig bent daar." zijn snorren trilden."Je mag ook eerst even naar Meidoornlicht. Ik geloof dat ze wakker is." Ada knikte."Bedankt! Ik zal eerst een kijkje nemen bij haar en haar kittens." ze trippelde de open plek over richting de kraamkamer, en dichte wirwar van hazelstruiken. De takken van de struiken waren kaal nu, dus waren alle kieren dichtgepropt met dorre bladeren en mos om de warmte binnen te houden. Zo hield het ook het licht buiten, dus het was er erg donker."Meidoornlicht?" vroeg Ada zachtjes."Ada?" klonk het verraste antwoord."Ben jij dat? Waar heb jij gezeten?" Ada vertelde haar verhaal aan de gespikkelde moederkat. Toen ze klaar was, vroeg ze; "Hoe is het met je kittens? Ik heb gehoord dat je zwanger bleek kort nadat we vertrokken. Gefeliciteerd!" Meidoornlicht snorde luid."Ze zijn prachtig. Kijk maar." ze zwaaide haar dikke staart opzij om vier piepkleine kittens te laten zien. Ze waren inderdaad prachtig, dacht Ada. Ze zagen er zacht, donzig en gezond uit en hun roze snoetjes duwden hongerig tegen Meidoornlicht's gezwollen buik."Raad eens? Sparster vroeg me of ik een Clanleerling wou worden. Ik zei ja! Morgen gaat hij overleggen met de rest van de Clan. Ik hoop dat ze me accepteren..." Meidoornlicht spon."Ja, dat hoop ik ook! Ik kijk er alsinds al naar uit om jou bij ons in de Clan te houden, Ada." Ada glimlachtte."Bedankt! Nog veel geluk met je jongen. Ik moet nu gaan. Sparster zei dat ik in het leerlingenhol mocht slapen vannacht." Meidoornlicht knikte."Je hebt geluk. Alle leerlingen zijn vriendelijk, ze hebben allemaal goede mentoren die ze opleiden niet-Clankatten niet te discrimineren omdat veel bloed tegenwoordig gemengd wordt en ze dus ook Halfclankatten kunnen zijn of ander krijgersbloed hebben." Ada knikte."Dat is mooi om te horen. Ik ben opgelucht!" ze vertrok. Eenmaal in het leerlingenhol babbelde ze even met de andere leerlingen; Zeggepoot, Moeraspoot, Dennepoot, Natpoot en Hyacintpoot. Ze vertelde hen dat Heemstpoot een echte medicijnkattennaam zou krijgen de volgende dag, en dat ze dus alleen naar de Maangrot zou vertrekken en terugkeren met een naam door de SterrenClan zelf gekozen. Haar mentor was er namelijk niet om die te kiezen. Daarna viel Ada in een diepe, kalme slaap. Ze had geen nachtmerries, maar toch rouwde ze diep van binnen om Sneeuwzang. Ze stopte haar verdriet diep weg in een schil van vrolijkheid en onschuldigheid. Een omhulsel van glimlachjes en luchtige gesprekken. Maar dat verdriet zou aanzwellen tot een orkaan die uit het omhulsel zou barsten en haar zou verscheuren. En dat alles omwille van Stormpoot. Hoofdstuk 18 ���� Hoofdstuk 20 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Nacht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm